team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia, sometimes called''' Amy''' for short, is a sorrowful dragoness that often serves Team END. She has a very dark past and is rarely seen smiling or even acting cheerful. She is very grateful when someone tries to help her, even though she does not always ask for help. As Team END's Nurse, she tends to be the one who helps others; she isn't used to others helping her. She worries about things more than any other member of the team, including how dangerous the forest surrounding Vitris Castle is, how dangerous it is to fly in the sky, and how much food she eats. She is part of a very rare species known as a Royal Dragon, a type of dragon that thrives on the moonlight and has several priceless jewels built into its scales. She is an Original Character belonging to TheGuyNoOneRemembers. Background Info Like many of TGNOR's other OCs, Amelia joined Team END along with many other characters. Unlike some of the other characters that joined because of Malam, Amelia only joined so she could be close to her friends. Appearance Amelia is a medium-sized, quad-ped dragon with royal blue scales on her body, but pale blue scales on her belly, which are significantly thinner than the royal blue scales. Her eyes are a light emerald color and she wears a small blue necklace around her neck, which seems to contain extra magic for her. She herself is very thin because she is too nervous about gaining weight and being unfit to run away from hunters. She has small paws with somewhat-sharp claws on each, as well as a pair of wings which have become very frail due to lack of use. She also has long hair that pours over her head, a similar color to the scales on her belly. Personality Amelia is often extremely sad and lonesome. Her past has scarred her and makes her very emotional at any mention of family; she only wishes that she could have a family again, since sometimes she doesn't believe that Team END is 'family' enough. She also worries about anything and everything, mostly about things that could be potential threats to her life. She is especially worried about the forest surrounding Vitris Castle because she is scared that there may be hunters hiding out in there. She has many fears of doing various things, including flying in the sky because she's afraid she'll be shot down, or a fear of becoming fat and unable to run as fast, so she rarely eats. Because of this, she is very thin and doesn't usually have very much energy. Her fear of gaining weight is so odd that she won't even touch certain foods that don't even have calories in them. Relation to Other Members *Yuki - Amelia's cousin. They get along extremely well, even though their personalities are almost completely different. The two often play together and exchange secrets. *Sparrow - Amelia's supposed love interest. She and Sparrow are in some sort of relationship during the events of Team END, but it's rarely mentioned. *Shamy - Because of Amelia's fear of gaining weight, she often acts quite strange around Shamy, who obviously doesn't care about gaining weight. She still usually enjoys Shamy's company, but she does get bent out of shape whenever Shamy offers her some food. *Harrison - Being a member of Team END, Amelia likes talking with Harrison, but she is often shy like she usually is. Harrison tries to be as friendly towards her as he can. Powers and Abilities Amelia is a strange breed of dragon that can actually use magic. Most of her magic capabilities come from the power of the moon. Thus, she is at her strongest when the moon is shining bright, although she cannot use magic during the day. Because of her stealthy tactics as she continued to run from hunters, she has trained herself to be extremely fast and agile on land. However, she is a very bad flyer and is actually very scared of flying, fearing that someone might shoot her out of the sky. She simply prefers to walk rather than fly. She has the ability to store magic inside of her body, so any time the moon gives her power, she has the option to simply store it and use it at a time when she will really need it. On the rare occassion when her body cannot store all the magic available, the blue necklace around her neck can store extra. Her magic has given her access to many healing spells. Trivia *Amelia's initial design depicted her with black scales, blue hair, and a golden underbelly. Her name was different as well. *She has gone through many other appearance updates. Coincidentally, each new appearance has made her look a little older, as if she's growing with every update. Category:Team END Category:Dragons Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Dual Quest